Sing For Me
by Leanex
Summary: Who thought singing on your porch would attract sexy red heads? Axel x reader. Guyxguy.


**An Axel X Reader for the ever awesome StubbornBlonde cause he was saying he never saw any for guys so I told him I would make him one! Hope you like it sweet cheeks ;D**

**As many people know, music is a huge inspiration in everything I write. And I happen to know StubbornBlonde loves music as much as I do, so along with that sweet ass your getting a sweet voice (since I have no clue what you sound like when you sing XD) ;D**

**Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing but the story.**

**Warnings: Swearing. That's all I can really think of XD**

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon on a warm summer day. the sky was cloudy and you sat on the swing of your front porch, your old acoustic guitar in your lap. There were papers sat beside you with chords printed in black on the sheet that was being held down by a stone. Your eyes scanned the chords for what seemed like the millionth time before you took your pick and strummed it across the strings, creating the soft tune you were looking for.

"_I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain. Simple things and subtleties they always stay the same. I don't mind, that I don't mind, no I don't mind the rain. Like a widows heart we fall apart but never fade away, fade away._" You sang along with the tune. All other noise seemed to cease as you lost yourself in the song. You didn't snap back into reality until you finished the song, along with hearing a soft thump from the side walk. He looked quickly in the direction of the noise, only to find his view was blocked by the thin boards of the porch railing and the flower bushes that your mother had placed along the railing to grow.

You gently removed the guitar from your lap, standing it against the railing, and stood from your seat to look over the bushes, but as you did, you saw nothing there save for the house and cars parked across the street. Surely they wouldn't make such a sound though. You, however, didn't notice the red head quickly making his way down the street as he gripped his bag tightly and a blush dusted over his cheeks.

* * *

The next day it was the same routine. You sat on your porch swing, guitar and all, reading over the sheet music placed beside you. It was sunnier out today, though many clouds still lingered in the sky, but the roof of the porch shaded you from the suns rays. There was a light breeze in the air that flowed through the trees and ruffled the green leaves as the birds sat in their nests or on the telephone wires and chirped sweetly to each other. You couldn't help but muse on the music of nature for a moment before you started playing your own. An upbeat tune sang out from your guitar as your quickly strummed the cords.

"_I turn the music up, I got my records on, I shut the world outside until the lights come on. Maybe the streets alight, maybe the trees are gone, I feel my heart start beating to my favorite song. And all the kids they dance, all the kids all night, until Monday morning feels another life. I turn the music up, I'm on a roll this time, and Heaven is in sight._"

When you finished the song you sat there for a moment, looking around at everything the sun hit, listening to the birds and the hum of cars as they passed your house. You decided to strum out another quick tune as you sang one short lyric for the small song.

"_The sun is shining and your feeling fine and the birds are singing in the trees._" You ended by whistling a short tune, then you found yourself giggling at the quick song. You suddenly heard a sharp gasp in the direction of the side walk and looked over immediately as your brows pinched together in confusion.

_Damn railing. _You thought as you removed the guitar from your lap and stood it against the railing as you had done the day before. You heard some scuffling as you stood from your seat. When you looked over the bushes this time you saw a red haired boy moving quickly down the side walk, backpack slung over his shoulder. He was still close enough for your to make out what he was wearing. Dark blue gray baggy jeans and an orange plaid button up.

You looked at him curiously, finding yourself strangely attracted to the other boy.

* * *

The next day, it was of course the same thing. You on the porch with your guitar and sheet music held down beside you with a rock. Only this time you sat on your steps. You were beyond curious about this red haired boy, having not been able to get the thought of him out of your head since you saw him the day before. You had to know what he looked like, so you figured sitting on your steps would be the best way to do that. At least the railing wouldn't get in your way anymore.

The wind was blowing a lot harder today, making the leaves rustle a lot more in the trees and blow your hair around.

You glanced down at your sheet music then looked back at the side walk. Nothing there. With a sigh you begin to strum your guitar, a soft tune emitting from the strings.

"_If you wanna know, you wounded me, you wounded me down to the bone, but a little but, just a part of me, a part of me knows we don't wanna fight on. And I~ I know your pain it's the same. An I'll forgive you!_"

About half way into the song you noticed the red head, quickly approaching your house. He's wearing the same jeans as the day before and some black band t-shirt that you couldn't read from where you sat. He has his gaze fixed on the ground and he seems upset. He appears to be mumbling something to himself as his lips move quickly.

Your smooth strums falter as your eyes lock onto the red head, and he seems to notice this as he looks up in surprise. His eyes immediately lock on to you. A blush spreads across his cheeks and soon you feel your own cheeks heating up. All too soon though he ducks his head and starts walking even faster down the street. You look down at your guitar and bite your lip as you feel your cheeks heat up even more.

* * *

You sighed as you sat back on the swing. You just couldn't do it. You'd been trying to play for an hour, and no matter how many times you looked at the damn sheet music, you just couldn't get the tune right. Or you'd hit the wrong chord or forget the lyrics, or basically just every little thing that could screw you up. You didn't know what was wrong with you, you'd never had this problem before.

While you sat back you stared at what you could see of the side walk. When you saw him walking ever so slowly down the street you bit your lip in thought for a moment then sat up. You grabbed your music sheets, flipping through them for a moment before you finally found the one you were looking for. Your eyes quickly scanned the page, not that you really needed to since you knew the song by heart, then you placed it beside you again, but forgot to put the rock over it.

"_I've been listenin' in all the wrong places, am I alone? Or am I missin' every word your saying? I don't hear the sound of your voice anymore, anymore, anymore, anymore~. Speak to me, please speak to me, I'm in between and I can't hear you. Whisper, shout it, give me something. I need it now, need your voice need a sound speak to me!_"

You could see the red head stop at the sound of the music, then slowly he continued to walk towards your house. You watched him till your view became obscured by the porch railing, being sure this time to not falter in the words. It was hard for a moment, but soon it seemed to flow forth naturally as it had two days before.

About 3/4 into the song, the wind picked up and your sheet music suddenly flew into the air.

"Shit!" You cursed, halting the music and trying to grab the paper out of the air, but it flew out of your grasp and over the porch railing. You quickly put your guitar down and hopped off the porch swing. You ran off the porch, but as you turned to head for the gate of your fence, you see him standing there, looking curiously at you with your sheet music in hand.

You slowly make your way over to the fence, watching him cautiously the whole way incase he might bolt again. Finally, you make your way outside the gate and your standing before him. You slowly look him over. Red converse with black flames drawn on the sides, the same baggy jeans that you notice, now you can get a better look at them, are barely clinging to his hips as they try not to fall, and a black t-shirt with a dark green button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His red hair seemed even more vibrant now that you were closer, and his eyes were a bright emerald green. On his cheeks were two purple upside down tear drop tattoos. You felt like you were drooling just looking at this guy, and you had this strong urge to just take him right there on the side walk.

"Here." He says, holding out your sheet music.

"Thanks." You mutter, slowly taking the paper from him. Your both silent for a moment, trying to figure out what to say or do next, when you realize, you haven't introduced yourself.

"I-I'm **-name-**." You say nervously.

"Ah.. Axel." He says, holding out his hand for you to shake.

"It's nice to meet you." He nods in agreement as you briefly shake hands.

"Y-your very talented." He says after another short silence, smiling slightly at you.

"Thank you!" You smile back politely. "You're welcome to join me on the porch to listen some more."

He stares at you for a moment then nods, smiling once more, but this one being more natural than the last. You both enter your yard, you glancing over your shoulder to make sure he was still there. You grab your sheet music off the swing and sit on the floor of the porch, right next to your guitar.

"Is there anything you'd like to hear?" You ask as you grab your guitar. He sits opposite you, by the front door and slowly shrugs. You nod slightly then go through your sheet music for a moment till you find the right song. You place it back under the rock after reading over it then turn back to your guitar. An upbeat tune flows forth from the strings as you pluck them quickly.

"_Boy I say, if only life would lean our way. Well you and me, we'd run away to be wherever our adventures wait. And time will be a distant memory, no body could tell us to stay. Well I've been dreaming ever since I've seen your Heaven when you came my way~!_"

You look him straight in the eye as you sing the chorus. He watches you for a moment, his brows pinched ever so slightly, then he started to move. Getting on his hands and knees he slowly crawls over to you. You continue to strum the guitar, but ever so slowly it dies down and as his face moves closer to yours your singing comes to a halt. Finally, his soft lips press against yours in a chaste kiss. When he pulls away you stare at each other for a moment before mashing your lips back together in a fervent kiss. Soon you feel his tongue slide along your lips and you slowly open your mouth to allow him entrance. His tongue glides in and it quickly becomes a battle for dominance as he moves into a more comfortable position on his knees. One hand moves to the back of your head to keep your mouth pressed to his and his other hand dances just under the bottom of your shirt, tickling the skin of your stomach in a teasing manner. Your arms wrap around his neck, and you want to pull him closer, but your guitar is still in your lap, making that an impossible task.

You finally break away from each other as the need for air becomes too much, his hand, however, continues to tease the skin of your stomach. You're staring into each others half lidded, lust filled eyes as you pant softly in an attempt to regain your breath.

"Well that was hot." A cheeky voice says to your right. Your head whips over to see the intruder. Your best friend, Kairi, is standing by the stairs of your porch, a mischievous smirk on her face and hands on her hips. Your face feels like it's on fire as you start to blush, and out of the corner of your eye, you can see Axel's face is almost as red as his hair.

"I-I should um... Get going." Axel says, backing up from you before he got to his feet. You look sadly at him, but you know he's right.

"I'll see you around." He said, smiling down at you. You nod slightly and smile back, then you watch him leave your porch, nodding slightly at Kairi as he passes her, who looks at him knowingly before making her way onto the porch and plopping onto the swing. She gives you a devious look before saying;

"So, you bang him yet?" You drop your head and groan at the question. You should've just followed Axel.

* * *

**First song: Rain by Hollywood Undead**

**Second song: Every Teardrop is a Waterfall by Coldplay**

**Third song: Silliness from the Mighty Boosh.**

**Fourth song: Soldier by Ulrik Munther**

**Fifth song: Speak to Me by Remedy Drive**

**Sixth song: Love Love Love by Avalanche City**


End file.
